


Demons

by apairofnewshoes



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofnewshoes/pseuds/apairofnewshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We stopped checking for monsters under the bed, because we realized they were inside us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Demons is going to be a series of ficlets each told in the PoV of a different newsie. I wanted to write sad/angsty Newsies fics, so I decided to just give each character a hard life struggle that they would have to deal with and write ficlets on it! 
> 
> Requests would be great! I want you guys to tell me which character you would like to see next, and even if you have suggestions for a struggle you think they would go through; I would be more than happy to use the ideas. :) 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter and any others. The issues talked about, while not always extreme, are not subjects to be taken lightly. I just wanted to warn people who may be uncomfortable with certain issues, I'll try to tag them as much as I can. 
> 
> These stories are best appreciated when you listen to the song Demons by Imagine Dragons. :)

"Hey Skittery!" I can hear Bumlets voice calling out from his car, but I decide not to turn, hoping that he'll think I didn't hear him. Picking up the pace as I walk across the busy after school parking lot, I discreetly push my ear buds in and crank up the Five For Fighting, until my brain can't focus on anything but the notes and the steady rhythm of my tread. I know Bumlets is going to pursue me, but he should know that I'm never in the mood to hang out after school anymore. Sure enough, his dusty white Chevy pulls along the curb and I can make out his lips moving as he tries to grab my attention. I give in.  
"What?" Defeated, I pause my music and pull the ear buds out so I can listen to him. He's in the cab with Pie Eater, Dutchy, and Specs; all piled into the smoky seats. They give me small smiles, but it doesn't go beyond that. I know they're just wishing Bumlets wouldn't be so nice to me. He's just naturally friendly, and of course he decided to take the poor foster kid under his wing...much to the distaste of his true friends.  
"We're all going to Tibby's to hang out, get something to eat...maybe study a bit. You should throw your stuff in the back and hop in." It sounded tempting, Tibby's was tasty (and cheap) but I couldn't. I needed to get home right away. The elementary school in town let out half an hour earlier than the high school, and the thought of Tumbler having to spend any time alone with our foster parents was enough to keep me home. Anyway, if I said no I could give Dutchy, Specs, and Pie something to be happy about. Who was I kidding? Even Bumlets inwardly would have some weight lifted off his chest that he didn't have to drag "dumb and glum" Skittery around with him to his social events.  
"Sounds tempting, but I really gotta get home. My brother-" Bumlets cuts me off mid-sentence with a knowing smirk.  
"I get it. I have one too, boy they can sure be little devils sometime. Well, that's too bad; guess we'll see you tomorrow then." I nod and watch the truck speed away from the curb. Checking my watch, I shove my ear buds back in and begin to jog away from the school. If I keep a steady pace I can make up the lost time.  
It's 3:45 when I finally approach the familiar washed out shack on the edge of town. Okay, so it isn't exactly a shack. At some point in time it must have been a pretty cute modern house, but the rain-beaten yellow paint and trash strewn yard overtime reduced it to a junkyard with a mailbox in front. I'd been in worse foster homes; you just make sure you never have anyone over, and the residence is usually bearable. I slip my shoes off outside on the porch and cringe at the metallic clatter of the screen door as I step inside.  
Already, screams and laughter seem to be resonating around the rooms. I can't tell if the noise is positive or negative. Dropping my book bag in the corner of the room, I begin to make my search for Tumbler. I had promised him that I would play legos with him when I got home from school, despite the fact that I have about a hundred tests I need to study for.  
"Tumbler?" I shout as I step into the kitchen. I grab a glass of water off the kitchen counter and watch as two little girls, I can never remember their names, squeal and run out from next to fridge. It's like a mad house. "Tumbler?" I shout again.  
"There is no yelling in my house!" Mira steps into view. She's a pig of a woman, her graying hair and large feet give her more resemblance to a hobbit than an actual human being. To be perfectly honest, the first time we arrived here I couldn't tell if she was a man or a woman. She glares at me through squinted eyes as I sigh and slouch against the counter.  
"Everyone else seems to be doing it; all I wanted to know, is where my brother's at." Mira grabs a stale beer off the counter and nudges towards the hall.  
"I found him looking through my stuff, so he's in his room taking a timeout." I stare at her for a minute in disgust before making my way down the hall and into the small room that me, Tumbler, and one other boy share. He doesn't hear me when I first come in. His face is buried into his pillow and I can tell that he's crying. He sits up shocked when I lower myself next to him on the bed.  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He wipes his nose on his orange t-shirt and shakes his head at me.  
"I was only trying to clean up a space in the living room so I could play legos, honest I was!" He blubbers for a moment before continuing. "Then Mira came and thought I was digging through her stuff, so she sent me here for the rest of the afternoon."  
I guide his head onto my shoulder and wrap my arms around him. I can't help but be annoyed at Mira and the whole stupid foster care system. I can't help being annoyed at myself. Tumbler is a great kid, there is not a doubt in my mind that he would be adopted right now if it wasn't for me.  
Adults don't want to deal with the teenagers. They want a little kid, so that they can at least pretend it's really theirs. Let's be honest, most normal people don't go looking to adopt a kid because they feel bad for him or her and they want to make a change. They go adopting for their own selfish purposes; because they couldn't get the thing they wanted, and so they pay a bunch of money for the instant gratification of a child. To watch someone grow up and to have someone to gloat over at soccer games and beauty pageants. Adopting a teen is simply skipping the glory days of childhood and getting a kid right when they hate the world and are too stubborn to change. You can see why the idea is most unpleasant. Unfortunately, Tumbler is effected by this principle despite his age.  
"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you or anything?" Tumbler pulls from my arms and slowly rolls up his shirt sleeve. His forearm is speckled with little yellow bruises that can only be the after math of a forceful arm tugging. I examine them tenderly, trying to suppress the anger that's boiling inside me. He doesn't deserve this.  
"It doesn't hurt that bad. I don't think she meant to grab me so hard." Tumblr sniffles a little before letting his sleeve drop back down. He curls back into my arm, letting me run my fingers through his hair. My fingers are shaking, and I know that I need to go take some pills before it gets worse.  
I used to be a constant pill-popper, but when Tumbler caught on to it a few foster homes back, I resorted to only taking the prescription ADHD pills I was supposed to be taking. I tended to take more than intended when things got bad, but it was better than before. I was trying. Trying to be a better person, and a better older brother.  
"Tumbler," I get a sudden burst of adrenaline, "Let's go hang out somewhere else for dinner. That sound alright?" He looks up at me confused.  
"I got like ten bucks in my backpack, we can go get something to eat at Tibby's. I'll even let you bring some legos to play with while we're there." His watery eyes grow large at the idea, and the smile that creeps across his face is worth the beating I know I'll be getting once we get back home later tonight.  
He slips on his tennis shoes and blue baseball cap and once I grab my backpack and his small bag of mismatched legos, the two of us just walk out. Mira is too busy watching the others to even notice our absence. Tibby's is only about a fifteen minute walk from the house, and as we walk along the sidewalk Tumbler grabs my free hand in his.  
"You're the best brother ever Skittery." He smiles up at me and I smile back; even though inside my heart is aching. If only the kid knew the sacrifice it took to give him a good life.  
"Sure kid." I give his hand a nice, big squeeze and we continue on. At least for a couple hours we can pretend that we're both happy and life is alright.


End file.
